


For Evilwriter: The Viking Who Didn't Nail It

by Jayalaw



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Nailed It! (TV)
Genre: Cooking Competition, F/M, Modern AU, nailed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayalaw/pseuds/Jayalaw
Summary: In this modern AU crossover, Hiccup runs a dragon-themed bakery and is invited to judge Nailed It. One of the contestants is the worst baker he's met, but also kind of cute.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	For Evilwriter: The Viking Who Didn't Nail It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/gifts).



Hiccup Horrendous Haddock hadn’t expected much when he sent in an application to be a guest judge on Nailed It. He had a favorable social media presence with his dragon cakes. If anything, being on Netflix would boost his business and be an experience to laugh with his cat about as they watched it on his laptop. Toothless loved cooking shows.

Nicole Byer had liked his dragons, though, and she had sent a message to his assistant. They coordinated for the first anniversary of his bakery and for the years real dragon fossils were found.

He learned many things about cooking shows. For one, it took more than a couple of hours to film a thirty minute episode. For another, most of the lines were on a teleprompter when the judges sat at their table. They could improvise, but the screen was good for anyone who got tongue tied.

All the contestants were amateur bakers. One was named Eret, who claimed he had run away from a European mob boss. Dagur, a college senior, said he was president of his own fraternity. He eyed the knives at each kitchen area with fascination. Hiccup wasn’t sure what to make of that.

The last contestant caught his eye. Astrid Hofferson, Viking reenactor and gold metal Olympic athlete for axe throwing. She wore a metal headband and wore her hair in a complicated bun. In her video it showed her fixing drinks and making what looked like rice pudding. Astrid said her friends claimed she couldn’t cook and she wanted to prove them wrong.

Their first challenge was to make a cupcake with a modeling chocolate dragon perched on it. Dagur chose the Skrill, while Eret got the Hobblegrunt. Astrid has the blue Nadder. They all got to work. The judges sat back.

Jacques said he would start by rolling out the modeling chocolate and usingn the dragon bodies as benchmarks for proportions. Hiccup said he made dozens of these cupcakes for his bakery. They screamed when Astrid put salt in her batter instead of sugar and when she overfilled her cupcake pans. Dagurs cupcakes collapsed from being raw. He grabbed more modeling chocolate and used that for his base.

After time was called, the judges examined each display. Dagurs was too sweet, they agreed, and he should have used his stand mixer to save one on making the batter. Eret’s cupcake was perfectly moist, and his Hobblegrunt only had oversized wings.

Astrid’s cupcake was flat, raw and remarkably dense. Her dragons head had fallen off and the plate was stained with chocolate. Jacques took a bite, turned green, and whispered for the judges to not swallow. They agreed Astrid should have not mixed up her salt and sugar, and to not fill the pans as much. Hiccup admired how she didn’t stop smiling despite the criticism. He said that her color for the dragon scales were on point. And they were, even if her dragon would never fly.

Eret won the Golden bakers cap and a new standing mixer. They all got panic buttons. Jacques gave Astrid a Trivia button, where she could freeze her opponents and have them answer dragon questions.

Hiccup revealed their challenge: a sculpted dragon nest cake with dry ice and a Red Death hiding in the center. He explained you had to layer the cake with buttercream, carve and cover with fondant. The Red Death was made of Rice Krispies and modeling chocolate. There had to be sand for the beach and blue fondant for ocean waves. Also there had to be volcanic rocks. He had made this cake for his father’s birthday.

They all got two hours. Eret was in his element, mixing the batter and checking the instructions. Dagur pulled out the sharpest knives to carve his cake. Astrid remembered not to confuse the sugar and the salt but pushed the panic button for the buttercream when it stuck to her mixer.

Hiccup went over to help. Astrid smelled of orange blossoms this close; Nicole jokingly shouted at him to get her digits. He helped Astrid melt the butter with hot water and advised her to put the cake in the blast chiller so the frosting and fondant wouldn’t collapse. Before Nicole called time, he told her firmly to use modeling chocolate and not fondant for the dragon. Fondant on that scale would be too small. Save it for the volcano.

Eret almost forgot buttercream, but he added it and used his panic button to get advice on the beach. Jacques helped him with rolling out the fondant and adding cake crumbs and beads to get that detailing. Dagur carved with ease and cut his dragon out of Rice Krispies with finesse. Astrid pushed her Trivia button. Eret and Dagur tied.

Time was called. The judges walked to the cakes. Eret’s was on point and had only minor flaws, like his dragons teeth being too large. Dagur’s edges were sharp and he had only messed up on the water by letting red buttercream fall on it. He claimed that was blood from the dragon’s victims.

Astrid hadn’t carved her cake. She had coated it with buttercream to make the shape. Jacques told her that was why they had to carve, so her slice wouldn’t be covered in buttercream. Her Red Death’s eyes were crossed, making him look derpy. Nicole laughed at that, saying it was more of a chill dragon than a scary one.

Everyone’s cakes was edible. Astrid’s had too much buttercream and was dry, but at least no one had to spit it out. Dagur has drizzled red food coloring through his batter, which the judges mentioned was creative.

Eret won, but it had been close between him and Dagur. They all took a selfie and did some last minute filming. Nicole pushed Astrid to get Hiccup’s phone number. They exchanged them, laughing. Astrid hadn’t minded that she came in dead last. Hiccup offered to bake with her and said she could come to his bakery anytime for a free cupcake. She offered to fix him drinks any time


End file.
